


Nightmares at Midnight ~ Klance Oneshot

by RubyGirl35



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyGirl35/pseuds/RubyGirl35





	Nightmares at Midnight ~ Klance Oneshot

Lions sleep twenty hours a day, but why couldn't a lion paladin? Because, it was either saving the world, or dealing with it's insomnia. 

Scowling - as Lance often did on nights like these - he kicked off the bedsheets, heading out of his room per usual. He pondered on where he should head tonight. Usually, he went into the training room, or the kitchen, or even the lounge. This time, he was unsure. 

Today, he'd injured his wrist, so he didn't exactly feel like training. And, he certainly wasn't hungry, and sitting in solitary isn't exactly any different than lying in solitary, is it? He could go to the control room, look around, but he didn't feel like doing that, either. What he really wanted, was somebody to talk to. Someone to help him pass the time. 

Waking the others would mean he'd be 'the annoying one' again. The title he was born to have, it seems. 

Still, he wanted company. He thought about waking up Hunk, but he probably wouldn't even hear him, he's that heavy a sleeper. Then, he thought about Pidge. And then, not Pidge, because she was cranky when awoken. So, then, he thought about Allura. Nah, that would just be weird. Plus, he wanted to impress her. Not show her he was weak. 

He couldn't wake up Shiro, because he wasn't there. He'd disappeared, and the new Black paladin was- oh, no, definitely not. He'd probably burn him alive for waking him up. No way. 

Maybe, he could go talk to Coran? No, he'd worked hard today. He'd need the rest. 

Really? Him?? Whatever.

~

Keith looked down at the dagger in his hands, pondering. What did it all mean? Was it a Galra blade? If so, did that make him part Galra? 

A bang at his door brought him away from his thoughts, slipping the knife quickly away under his pillow. He stepped towards his door, sighing, and pressed the button. It opened at once, and he was faced with an unusually ragged looking Lance. 

The boy continued to adjust his pose, trying to make himself seem normal, and cool, but all to no avail. He realised from Keith's unchanged expression that it wasn't working. He gave a small, fake smile, clearing his throat.

"Um, could we talk?" 

Keith blinked. This was entirely new to him; he was seeing a brand new side of the cocky, flirtatious paladin of which he had grown to know. He nodded, looking behind him. 

"Sure." 

They both stepped back into the room, and the door closed shut behind them. Lance immediately sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing and rubbing his eyes. 

"You, okay?" 

"Sure." 

The younger looked up, smiling once more. 

"I'm fine, Mullet." 

"God, why'd I let you in?" 

"Because, you love me." 

"Hmm." 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" 

Lance looked at his feet, thinking. Then, he looked back up at Keith. 

"Anything, I guess. Whatever you want to talk about. What's it like being the Black paladin?" 

"Honestly, I don't think I'm ready." 

He chuckled, taking a seat next to Lance. Shaking his head, he smiled sincerely, tilting a little. 

"You taking good care of Red for me?" 

"Ah, don't worry about Red. He loves me!" 

"Hmm." 

~ 

"Lance." 

Keith whispered, leaning his head closer. 

"Mm?" 

"You fell asleep. Guess you were really tired, huh?" 

"I guess." 

Blinking awake, Lance realised that Keith was close. Very close. Their arms were around each other, holding them both. He was also very close to Keith's face, so much so that he was aware of a beautiful pink glow in his cheeks. 

"Mullet." 

"Yes?" 

"Keith." 

"Yes?" 

They weren't close enough. Lance fixed that.


End file.
